Wanna Bet!
by c-dog
Summary: When Kagome is late as always, Inuyasha drags her back to fuedal Japan. This time, however, a seemingly normal argument leads to an interesting bet... Read and Review please! InuKag


Wanna Bet?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Where are my stupid shoes?! Inuyasha's gonna kill me!" shouted a frantic Kagome as she scurried to finish packing her things before leaving for the feudal era. She had overslept because of a lack of sleep caused by a party she had gone to the night before. 'I promised Inuyasha that I'd be there at 9:00 and it's noon! Stupid party! It was fun though...'  
  
Kagome had gone to her friend Ayumi's house for her sixteenth birthday and all in all had a great time. They had done what all teenage girls love to do when with friends, eat junk food, gossip, and watch movies. They had watched Back To The Future, which left Kagome wondering why she had to use a dusty old well to visit the past, while Marty McFly got a silver 1985 Delorean to suit his time traveling needs, not to mention a hoverboard. 'NO FAIR!'  
  
Her attention was shifted from her luggage to her window when she heard an 'oh so familiar' tapping noise at her window. "Oh crap," she muttered apprehensively, "here it comes." She noticed that the hanyou's eyes seemed less than pleased as she made her way to the window to let him in.  
  
Inuyasha rushed into her room with an annoyed look on his face. "What's taking you so long? You said that you'd be back this morning! Come on, wench!" he yelled. Rolling her eyes, Kagome started packing again. 'He's ALWAYS in a bad mood!' she noticed bitterly. "Lighten up Inuyasha! Jeez, you're so uptight!" Then she muttered something about a piece of coal turning into a diamond... (hehe, if you don't know the joke it's at the bottom of the chapter)  
  
Half an hour later, Kagome was back in feudal Japan. 'It's not like I don't like coming here, it's just that the almost getting killed by blood-thirsty demons day in and day out thing gets kind of old.' As she and Inuyasha walked towards Kaede's village, she saw that he still looked irritated. 'I wonder what his problem is? I wish he would smile or laugh once in a while... being around him can even get ME depressed!' Her thoughts were soon cut short by a small cuddly ball of brown and white fluff soaring at her and knocking the wind out of her as it pushed her back to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, hey Shippou..." Kagome wheezed while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"You were gone for a long time! I missed you!" he squeaked while hugging her middle tightly.  
  
"At least someone did..." she murmured, flashing a gaze at Inuyasha. He heard her, however, and looked at her out of the corner of his eye before resuming his stroll to Kaede's.  
  
"Come on Shippou, let's go." Kagome huffed. She picked him up and hugged him briefly before grabbing her bag and carrying the kitsune back to the village.  
  
"Hey Sango, hey Mir- YOU PERVERT!" Kagome screamed as she felt the routine hand on her backside. She responded with a customary slap. This time however, the monk had more to worry about than Kagome and Sango's wrath. After the girls had left for the hot springs, Inuyasha made his presence known by grabbing the houshi's wrist and roughly pulling him up to Inuyasha's eye level. "Touch Kagome again and I'll rip off that lecherous hand of yours. Got it?" The only reply he received was a gulp and a curt nod. He then let go of Miroku and went off to sulk in a tree.  
  
'Ahhh, that's better' thought Kagome as she slid slowly into the steaming pool. Sango soon joined her and they both reached for their favorite scented soap. Kagome preferred her apple scented body wash and Sango her sweet pea bar. After they had finished washing their bodies, they turned their attention to their hair.   
  
"This shampoo stuff is a lifesaver, Kagome. Thanks for bringing me some too." said the grateful taija.   
  
"No problem, Sango." Kagome cheerily replied.  
  
After the girls had finished, they quickly dried and dressed before making their way back to camp. They hadn't stayed in the village for fear that the Shikon shards they possessed would attract some pressing demons. After that last attack from a beetle demon that had caused unmendable damage to the huts of Kaede's village, the group decided that it would be for the best if they camped a ways away from others.  
  
AN: If you didn't know the coal and diamond joke from above the joke is: "Jeez, you're so uptight that if you shoved a piece of coal up your ass in a month you'd have a diamond!" 


End file.
